


Rhyme

by mintnewt (dokiis)



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokiis/pseuds/mintnewt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt starts getting symptoms of the flare and instead of asking Thomas to kill him he stays with the group and Minho takes care of him until his last breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhyme

“You can’t think up a cure?”

“There _is_ no cure.” The scientist replies matter-of-factly.

He balls up his fists, “The whole reason we  _came_  here was to find a cure!”

“Well, the whole reason why we  _left_  that goddamn place was to be free of those  ** _monsters_**  and  ** _you_**  brought **one** with you!”

Minho spins the man’s chair around and grabs him by the lab coat, lifting him up so that they’re standing eye to eye. “Don’t you  _dare_  call him that.” He all but growls under his breath. He had had enough of these adults. He was done being insulted and  bossed around by them. He was done having these adults treating them like they were lesser.

A rift was created amongst the adults and the subjects of the maze because, of course, adults shouldn’t be expected to follow orders from people whom they see as children. Ever since they escaped the Scorch, these shuckfaces have had their noses up in the air, taking the roles of superiority leadership since they were older and “more experienced”. _We fucking saved your lives!_ What a bunch of klunk, if you asked Minho.

“Minho…” a voice warns from behind. Thomas’s hand is on his shoulder, and he gives him a pleading look. Minho sighs and releases the man from his grip. He gives the scientist one more icy glare before he He turns around to follow Thomas out the door.

The scientist readjusts his clothing, “That’s right children, run along now.” Minho could practically hear the smirk on the man’s face.

At that instant, Minho turns around to face him again, with his fist in the air, near swinging it and stopping only when it was mere inches away from the man’s face, just to watch him flinch. He scoffs.

“Useless piece of shit…”

————————

_They’re curled up in a hammock underneath the starlit sky of the glade. It’s been a while since they’ve had an intimate moment such as this, “Promise you won’t do that again.”_

_“Do what.”_

_There’s a silence._

_“Try to kill yourself.”_

_Silence again._

_Minho glances at the blonde boy who has his face turned to the side, looking away from him, his eyes no longer looking up into the sky, “Minho…”_

_“Please. You need to promise me. You need to promise that you won’t have a hand on your death.”_

_Newt readjust himself in the makeshift bed and Minho thinks he’s going to leave. But Newt stayed and instead answers quietly, “Okay.”_

_They hold hands for the rest of the night, until finally falling asleep._

————————

It pained Minho to see him like this, to look through a small square window and find Newt in a straightjacket , strapped to a chair. But he couldn’t look away. His hand lingered on the the handle, before letting himself in.

He entered the room quietly, making his way toward the blonde, being sure to keep three feet of distance between them, as if the boy were contagious. “Hey Newt.”

The boy lifted his head at the sound of this visitor’s voice and his lips stretched, forming a smile that Minho could only describe as morbid.

“Hm-m-m…” he snickered, as if he were trying to contain a joke, before bursting into laughter.

In his state, what he hated most was Newt’s laugh. Because it didn’t sound like him at all. It felt forced, and yet it also sounded somewhat real. As if he was being tortured by getting tickled to death, instead of the usual boyish giggle he had come to miss. After the laughter, then came the rhyme:

**_”Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall,_ **

**_Humpty Dumpty had a great fall,_ **

**_All the king’s horses and all the king’s men,_ **

**_Couldn’t put Newty together again.”_ **

The improvised verse always stung. No matter how many times Minho heard it, it gets to him, like fingernails being dragged across a blackboard. Then Newt would let out the most bloodcurdling laugh that made his entire being shake and his head would toss and turn as he struggled to escape his confines.

Minho could feel the weight of the note heavy in his pocket.

————————

**Kill me.**

_“Newt! You can’t be serious!”_

_Tears streaked the boy’s face, “If you’ve ever cared for me, if you’ve ever_ **loved** _me, you would do this for me! You’d do as I ask!”_

_Minho shook his head, desperately trying to make the boy see reason, there was another way… there had to be. He knew he’d do anything for the boy but not this; he cared… no, he didn’t just care about him… he loves Newt. He can’t kill him. **He can’t**. “I won’t!”_

_“Please!” Newt begged. “Minho… please.”_

_“No!”_

_Was he being selfish? Perhaps. But there had to be another way. After everything they’ve been through… It can’t end like this!_

_“Come with me to Paradise. I’ll find a way to save you.“_

—————

He watched through the small window on the door again. Watching as his best friend loses himself piece by piece; Newt’s note, crumpled and worn in his hand.

“Minho, he hasn’t eaten for three days.” Thomas was standing beside him. He wasn’t comforted by his presence… he seemed like he was miles away when he sighed and said. “We can’t keep him like this forever.” Minho closed his eyes, wanting to pretend that he didn’t know this as well.

—————

_“Newt.”_

_He carefully opened the door to find Newt curled up in a corner of the room. The lights were off, but the moonlight shining through the window served as a dim light source. He walked over to his best friend and sat beside him, letting the silence seep between them before speaking,_

_“Newt it’s not your fau-“_

_“I almost killed a guy back there!“ Newt snapped, stunning Minho silent for the second time that night._

_It had been another one of those shuckfaced adults, thinking that they own the place, thinking that they’re better than everyone else. They had made a comment to Newt, something about not being immune and then Newt snapped, attacked the man, with his craze-filled eyes. Even Minho had been too scared to stop it. And now there was word going around the facility about throwing the boy in isolation._

_Newt’s sobs brought Minho back from his thoughts and he rested his hand on Newt’s back in an attempt to soothe him. Newt rested his head on Minho chest and let the tears fall._

_Eventually the sniffles stopped and it was quiet again, until Newt broke the silence, in a voice barely above a whisper,_

**_“Is this what you want.“_ **

—————

He entered the room.

“Newt.” He called the attention of the boy.

Again, Newt greeted him with a disturbing smile.

“Newt, I know you’re still in there. Please, you need to fight this! You need to eat someth-“

_HAHAHAH_

“Newt, stop.”

_HAHAHAHHAHAHAH_

“Stop laughing.”

_HAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAH_

“SHUT UP!”

He pulled out a gun and aimed it at Newt’s head. To his surprised the laughter seized.

Minho could feel his heart racing through his chest, his throat suddenly felt dry. He didn’t know when he started crying, but he could feel the wet streaks trailing down his face.

**“Please Minho, please.”**

And for a second, Newt looked as he did before, before everything went to shit. His eyes didn’t have that nervous gleam to them. They were the same warm brown eyes that Minho had come to love. And for a second, he wanted to put the gun down, to hold Newt in his arms and apologize. Promise him that he’d find a cure no matter what, but then the laughter began again.

_“Humpty Dumpty-”_

He pulled the trigger.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked the _Humpty Dumpty_ rhyme and I've been wanting to use it for the longest time cause it kind of shows that no matter how hard Minho tried, after the fall, he wasn't able to piece Newt together again. :')
> 
> Special thanks to [tmrminewt](http://archiveofourown.org/users/commodorenewt/pseuds/tmrminewt) for betaing.
> 
>  
> 
> Check me out on [tumblr](http://mintnewt.tumblr.com).


End file.
